Où vous voyez vous dans cinq ans ?
by StephAliC
Summary: Devant remplir leur dossier pour leurs études secondaires avec cette question "Où vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ? ". Hermione en devient légèrement hystérique, mais heureusement, une "rencontre" va lui redonner confiance...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un peu plus léger qu'habituellement, c'était le but car une amie m'a dit que j'en faisais toujours des tristes alors voilà ! Je me suis dis, je vais essayer… **

**Ca m'a même donné une idée pour soit une suite soit une fic… à suivre peut-être donc…**

**Bonne lecture**

Où vous voyez vous dans cinq ans ?

La question stupide en soi. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Je savais que c'était la question de base pour les universités américaines – et bien oui je suis une sorcière mais je suis une sorcière moldue, pendant les vacances, je me dévore des séries américaines entières. Mais pour les universités sorcières, je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous poseraient cette question bateau ! Et ben si ! Super.

Toutes les septièmes années sont donc plongées dans leur tête pour savoir ce qu'ils voudraient être dans cinq ans. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée – et que le bien a triomphé, je précise, nous avons la possibilité de choisir ce qu'on veut. Bref, revenons à ces lettres. Vous devez vous demandé mais pourquoi cela dérange Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi cela devrait me déranger ? Et bien parce que tout le monde dans cette stupide école semble savoir ce que je serais dans cinq ans et ça ne me plait pas du tout !

Vous me voyez où vous dans cinq ans ? Et attention, si vous répondez quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un mec roux, d'une alliance ou de bébés qui braillent, je serais capable de vous avadakedevriser ! Ca ne se dit pas ? Et bien tant pis ! Non mais je suis sensée être la meilleure sorcière de ma génération, pourquoi me voir comme ça ? Car oui, tout le monde pense que je serais mariée à Ron et que dans cinq petites années nous aurions déjà cinq enfants, ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Non parce que j'aime Ron, bien sur, enfin je crois mais je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec lui, enfin pas toute suite… ou jamais, j'en suis pas encore trop sûre.

Oui, je sais je doute sur notre relation, il faut dire, ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, et puis rien. J'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais juste retrouver mon confort quand je ne devais pas penser à chaque fois en étant « la petite amie de Ron Weasley ». Et je sais que lui veut se marier, avoir des enfants dans les deux années qui suivent, se trouver un boulot pépère au ministère mais moi je veux autre chose !

Ce que je veux ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais PAS CA !

Assise à la bibliothèque, je réfléchissais. Ce que je voulais faire ? Auror ? Je pense que j'ai assez malmené les gens pendant la guerre je ne pourrais pas faire ça toute ma vie. Professeure ? Les enfants m'énerveraient… je les aime bien hein… mais de loin. Nous n'avions pas été du tout préparé à ce qu'on voudrait après la guerre !

Soudain, un groupe de filles – des Serpentards, grrr – vinrent se placer autour de moi, rompant ma tranquillité avec leur rire et voix grincçantes.

-Alors, Granger, on essaie de trouver ce qu'on va faire plus tard ? Lança Pansy Parkinson.

-Oui, vois-tu, j'espère autre chose que d'être une potiche auprès de son mari.

-Bien sur, fit-elle, un peu crispée, mais tu seras quoi d'autres toi ? La mère des enfants de Weasley, prête à ça ? Tu en auras combien, trois, quatre ?

-La ferme ! Répondis-je, les dents serrées.

Elles s'esclaffèrent et je pris mes affaires pour partir, furieuse.

Je retrouvais Harry dans la salle commune, bizarrement seul, en train de travailler… sur sa lettre également.

-Harry ? Je peux te poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes en toute sincérité, c'est possible ? Demandais-je rapidement.

-Euh… bien sur, vas-y.

-Tu me vois comment dans cinq ans ? NE. RIGOLE. PAS !

-Excuse-moi. Je pensais pas que cela te bouleversait à ce point.

-Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit quand je te pose cette question ?

-Euh… toi et Ron…

Je laissais échapper un cri frustré et il se reprit, se mordant la lèvre.

-Avec un poste au ministère ? Un haut poste ?

-tu me vois vraiment juste en mère de famille ? Marmonnais-je, vraiment vexée.

-Non, mais bon, en tant qu'ami je te veux heureuse.

Je le regardais quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il croyait vraiment que tout ce que voulait une femme c'est se marier et faire des enfants à la pelle, bon courage Ginny ! Je me levais donc et montais en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Même ces crétins de Serpentard pensaient la voir finir mariés avec dix mille enfants roux. Même mon meilleur ami ne voyait que ça en moi. Vraiment flippant !

Je me retournais, prête à repartir, un peu plus calme mais je sursautais en voyant Drago Malefoy assis à quelques pas de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, un peu agressive.

-La même chose que toi ? Je prends l'air ! Ajouta-t-il.

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire.

-Toi aussi tu te creuses la tète pour cette lettre ? Me demanda-il en me montrant mes affaires que j'avais laissé tomber.

-Oui… je désespère… avouais-je.

_Pause_

_Oui vous devez vous demandé, mais ils se parlent ces deux là maintenant ? Non, bien sur, mais bon depuis la fin de la guerre, nous sommes disons plus… civilisés les un envers les autres._

_Fin pause_

-Tu sais pas ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il, le regard fixé au loin.

-Non… et j'aime surtout pas ce que les autres pensent de moi ! Révélais-je, irritée.

Il hocha la tête, comme si ses soucis étaient les même et je m'assis près de lui – enfin pas trop près non plus.

-Comment tu me vois toi dans 5ans ? Demandais-je en même temps que lui.

Un léger sourire naquit sur nos lèvres et on détourna le regard, un peu gênés.

-J'ai une idée, repris-je en faisant apparaitre deux bouts de papier et deux plumes. On l'écrit, et on se la donne. Je te préviens, si ça ne me plait pas, je te balance de la tour, compris ?

Il rit mais ne dit rien, me prenant un parchemin et une plume et se mettant à écrire. Je fis de même et cinq minutes lus tard, on se donnait mutuellement nos écrits.

-Commence à lire, proposais-je.

Il déplia le papier et je vis qu'il était un peu nerveux. Mais il se détendit au fil de la lecture – j'avais écris quoi, en gros cinq lignes, et il finit même par sourire.

-Comment es-tu au courant pour les mariages de Sang Pur ?

-Ron a du m'en parler… alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas te marier avec qui ?

-Astoria Greengrass…

-Grenngrass ? La sœur de Daphné ?

-Hon, hon. Chercheur en potions alors ?

-Non ? Ca ne te plairait pas ? J'ai cru entendre Rogue dire que tu étais plutôt bon et que tu aimais bien. Ce doit être intéressant. Et c'est quelque chose d'individuel puisque tu es plutôt… et bien individuel, ajoutais-je.

-C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup. A toi !

Je lui lançais un regard un peu nerveux moi aussi mais je me détendis vite également.

-Médicomage, vraiment ?

-Ou… je t'ai vu sur le champ de bataille parfois, tu essais de sauver, de soigner… je pense que ça t'irait bien. Et puis ce sont des sortilèges difficiles, des potions à concocter, c'est très divers. J'y avais pensé à une époque… pour moi. Plus en recherche, bien sûr.

Surprise, je le regardais un moment sans rien dire. J'avis l'impression de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, totalement différente de celle que je connaissais. Il avait pensé à son avenir, et à des métiers très intéressants.

-Merci, fis-je, c'est vrai que ça me plairait. Je vais y penser !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énervait alors ?

-Ce que pensaient les autres…

-Et donc ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Grognais-je, ce qui le surprit, marié avec Ron, mère de cinq enfants dans les cinq ans ! Non mais ils sont malades ET. JE. T'INTERDIS. DE. RIRE.

-Je ne ris pas, promit-il avec un léger sourire, enfin un peu de ces gens, je te vois pas du tout finir comme ça…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, et j'espère bien que tu finiras pas avec lui, franchement, il te mérite pas. Je sais, je te surprends. Je te déteste toujours, n'empêche, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu es intelligente… la plus intelligente de notre génération, je dois bien l'avouer même si ça m'écorche de dire ça. Et lui, il n'est pas grand-chose.

-Tu es injuste. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Non, et je n'en ai aucune envie, n'empêche, ça se voit, quand on vous voie, on se demande pourquoi tu es avec lui. Et, en effet, si tu restes avec lui, ta vie, ce sera ce que tout le monde se dit et tu le sais très bien.

Je baissais la tête sans rien dire. Bien sur que je le savais, Ron était comme ça, comme sa mère. Je ne les critiquais en rien, c'était leur envie, leur façon de voir la vie mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Moi, je voulais m'épanouir dans mon travail, je voulais profiter de la vie, surtout qu'à cause de la guerre, nous n'avions pas pu gouter à notre jeunesse. Je voulais des enfants, bien sûr mais plus dans 10 ans qu'avant cinq ans.

-Et toi alors ? Quand est prévu ton mariage ?

-Jamais, j'aimerais bien… après nos études secondaires normalement. Asto est plus jeune de toute façon, il faut attendre qu'elle finisse ses études à Poudlard.

-C'est un peu ridicule, non ? Je veux dire cette tradition de sang-pur. Et si tu rencontres une femme que tu aimes vraiment ? Et si elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ridicule oui mais c'est comme ça… une tradition qu'on n'efface pas comme ça et j'aime bien Asto.

-Tu aimes bien…

-Oui… comme tu aimes bien Ron.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je ne suis pas promise à lui ou un truc dans le genre ! Enfin… je crois que je devrais y aller. Ils vont s'inquiéter et…

Je me levais, tournant un peu en rond en reprenant mes affaires. Je n'avais pas envie de partir C'était étonnant vu que j'étais avec Malefoy mais lui seul m'avait compris, m'avait vu comme je voulais qu'on me voit et cela faisait du bien.

-Et toi, finis-je par dire, on te voyait en quoi ?

-En prison, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il avait baissé la tête mais la releva pour voir mon expression, expression de surprise, j'en suis sûre.

-Les procès de guerre débutent le mois prochain, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh oui, c'es vrai… et bien… j'espère pas pour toi.

-Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il, un peu sarcastique. On se verra en cours de potions alors.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et finis par partir. Avant de redescendre, je lui jetais un dernier regard. Il avait reposé son regard sur le parc de Poudlard, revenant à ses pensées que j'avais dérangé. Je souris pour moi-même, espérant sincèrement de ne pas le voir partir en prison… espérant que chacun de nous ait eu raison pour l'autre, pour notre avenir.

Je serais médicomage, ou quelque chose comme ça, et surtout pas mère au foyer avec cinq enfants.

Voilà ce que je serais dans cinq ans !

_**Review pliiiiiiiz ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes ! un petit comm des reviews anonymes^^

**Iloverdaymionefic**

Merci ! Oui, c'est un court moment, on peut imaginer plein de chose avant et après. Pour une suite, j'y ai un peu réfléchi, j'ai quelques idées… mais j'ai un autre projet d'écriture à finir avant, on verra par la suite… peut être ^ ^

Encore merci !

**Vera Bennett**

Oui, j'ai des idées qui me viennent par rapport à ce Os, je verrais après la fin de ma fic peut être !

Merci !

**Zazbou**

Merci !

**Potatoes-woman**

Merci ! Pour la suite, on verra… rien est sur !

**dracotuesamoi**

Merci ! Pour la suite, comme je l'ai dit, on verra après la fin de la nouvelle ^^

**M.F.B **

Merci ! Hum, je pense qu'Hermione peut se comporter comme ça pas seulement Ginny. Elle ne fait rien de particulier en plus, je comprends pas trop ce que tu as voulu dire mais merci xD


End file.
